A simulation of a virtual environment typically presents a view of the virtual environment to a participant of the simulation. The view may be from the perspective of an object in the virtual environment that represents the participant, such as an entity that moves about the virtual environment in response to input from the participant, or the view may be from the perspective of an object in the virtual environment with which the participant is associated, such as a car, airplane, or the like.
Sometimes it is desirable to generate an additional view in the virtual environment that is not tied to an object in the virtual environment during a simulation. This may be referred to herein as an observer view. An observer view may provide a participant of the simulation a view of the virtual environment that differs from the view of the virtual environment the participant has by virtue of participating in the virtual environment.
Unfortunately, it may be difficult or impossible to know, prior to the initiation of the simulation, where in the virtual environment such an observer view may be useful. Accordingly, there is a need for flexible mechanisms for initiating observer views in a virtual environment based on real-time input received during a simulation.